Czas Teodora Notta
by Dimrilla
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika "The Reign of Theodore Nott". Pod poziomem jeziora, w zimnych lochach Slytherinu Draco Malfoy rozmyśla o śmierci, Teodor Nott szuka kontaktu, a jezioro powoli przesącza się do środka.


Tłumaczenie  
Autor: Amadea  
Tytuł oryginału: "The Reign of Theodore Nott"  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest

Uwagi: Tłumaczenie było wcześniej publikowane na forum Mirriel pod pseudonimem Mara oraz na Hogsmeade.pl pod pseudonimem Dimrilla.

--

**Czas Teodora Notta**

_You're sitting there thinking your thoughts  
They are not about what is but what is not  
You are sitting there breathing in your breath  
You are seldom breathing life but mostly death._

_Siedzisz tam z myślami swymi  
Co są nie o tym co jest, lecz o tym czego nie ma  
Siedzisz tam, oddech wciągasz w pierś  
Czasem wdychasz życie, ale częściej śmierć_  
- Cake, "Commissioning a Symphony in C"

Było zimno. Słychać było odgłos kapania, stłumiony i uporczywy - jezioro powoli przesączało się do chłodnego pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Białka oczu Dracona błyskały w ciemności gdy rozmyślał o śmierci. Rozmyślał o jeziorze, miażdżącym go, jak pięść ściskająca serce, jak ktoś wpychający jego głowę pod wodę i przytrzymujący ją tam. Myślał o ciśnieniu i o wodzie, duszącej go jak koc lub jak zbita poduszka przyciśnięta do twarzy, podczas gdy on sam walczyłby o powietrze, jego urywany oddech gorący i szorstki, kiedy by się dławił. Albo o uduszeniu, garocie wrzynającej się w gardło, zostawiającej na skórze cienką, czerwoną linię, podczas gdy on rozpaczliwie próbowałby zaczerpnąć oddech. A jak by to było mieć nóż przyłożony do gardła? Przecinający je? Krew wypływałaby z niego, spływała mu po karku i moczyła pierś... Myślał o mieczu przebijającym go na wylot, wyobrażał sobie, że byłby zimny i zarazem gorący. Stłumiony, tępy rodzaj bólu. A gdyby się poruszył - przeszywający, palący. Ostry. Zastanawiał się, czy by krzyczał, czy też byłby w stanie powstrzymać łzy i umrzeć jak mężczyzna.  
Pomyślał o zaklęciu _Avada Kedavra_ i rozbłysku zielonego światła - zastanawiał się, czy oślepiłoby go ono na moment zanim by upadł. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle miałby czas, żeby to zarejestrować, czy też po prostu byłby... martwy. Ruchy różdżką nie były skomplikowane i leżący dotąd spokojnie nadgarstek Dracona mimowolnie drgnął, wykonując ten szybki, drobny skręt, który mógł to wszystko zakończyć. Który to _zakończy_. Wyobraził sobie Dumbledore'a, starego, siwego i przygarbionego, i zapytał sam siebie, czy mógłby to zrobić, czy naprawdę mógłby wykonać ten gest i wypowiedzieć słowa klątwy. Zastanawiał się, czy stary dyrektor kiedykolwiek leżał w łóżku i rozmyślał o śmierci, czy też może zawsze był zadowolony, jego oczy błyszczały w ten wkurzający sposób, a w dłoniach o długich palcach trzymał puszkę pełną cytrynowych dropsów, którymi częstował uczniów.  
Z łóżka obok rozległo się głośne westchnienie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Teodora Notta, przyglądającego się mu.  
- Cholerne kapanie - wyszeptał Nott na wydechu, tak cicho, że Draco ledwie go usłyszał. W milczeniu skinął głową. - Dlaczego _ty_ nie śpisz?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami i potrząsnął głową.  
- Nie wiem - odszepnął.  
- Musi być jakiś powód - drążył Teodor, wciąż cicho i bez jadu w głosie.  
- Śmierć, tak myślę - mruknął Draco, gapiąc się na sklepienie, to czarne _coś_, rozciągające się w górę i w górę. Zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie tak wygląda - czy taka właśnie jest śmierć, po prostu jakaś nieskończona, czarna _rzecz_.  
- Jak my wszyscy, czyż nie? - stwierdził Nott, podpierając się na łokciu, by móc lepiej widzieć Dracona. - Twoja? Czy kogoś innego?  
Draco potrząsnął głową i umilkł na dłuższą chwilę, z oczyma utkwionymi w czarnym sklepieniu i czarnymi oczami Notta utkwionymi w nim. W końcu:  
- Jedno i drugie.  
Teodor wyślizgnął się ze swojego łóżka cicho jak kot i szturchnął ramię Dracona.  
- Posuń się.  
Draco nie należał do osób mających w zwyczaju dzielić łóżko z kimkolwiek - nawet z Parkinson - ale posłuchał, w milczeniu przesuwając się na jedną połowę łóżka. Teodor wspiął się i usadowił na kołdrze.  
- Kapało na mnie jak cholera - oznajmił tytułem wyjaśnienia. - Cholerne, pieprzone lochy.  
Spomiędzy rozchylonych warg Dracona wydobył się zaskoczony śmiech i Nott przycisnął swoją dłoń do jego ust.  
- Nie budź innych głupku – powiedział miękko. Powoli zabrał rękę a Draco spojrzał na niego.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie - wyszeptał, obserwując Notta lekko zwężonymi oczami. Nott był kościstym chłopcem, z prostymi, ciemnymi włosami, opadającymi na czarne, czarne oczy. Był wyższy niż Draco, przynajmniej o kilka cali, ale szczuplejszy. Miał chude nadgarstki i długie palce i Draco nie chciał myśleć o tych palcach zaciśniętych na swoich ustach.  
- No to kto umarł? Albo kto umiera? - spytał Teodor, kładąc ramię pod głowę i wpatrując się w sklepienie, tak jak chwilę wcześniej Draco.  
- Nie twoja sprawa. Możesz wrócić do własnego łóżka i niech na ciebie kapie.  
- Nie chcę.  
Draco zdecydował, że tak naprawdę jest mu to obojętne tak długo, jak długo Nott będzie trzymał ręce przy sobie.  
- Trzymaj ręce przy sobie - wyszeptał z nutą zawziętości w głosie.  
- Boisz się chłopca? - szepnął Nott. - Boisz się, że ci się to spodoba? - Pochylił się bliżej, jego nos prawie dotykał nosa Dracona. Draco zacisnął szczęki i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie.  
- Nie jestem taki - oznajmił Nott i odsunął się, z powrotem sadowiąc się na swojej poduszce - więc możesz przestać wiercić się i przebierać nogami i przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że jestem w twoim łóżku i nie lecę na ciebie.  
Draco parsknął i odwrócił się do Teodora plecami.  
- Oj, lepiej tego nie rób! - powiedział Teodor kpiąco. - Nie będziesz wiedział czy nie zmieniłem zdania i nie zdecydowałem się wziąć za ciebie.  
- Wynoś się z mojego łóżka - zasyczał Draco, odwracając się gwałtownie twarzą do Notta. Dźgnął go palcem w ramię, ponaglając go. - No już, wynocha.  
Teodor również dziabnął Dracona palcem w pierś.  
- Malfoy, masz stanowczo za wielkie ego. - Szturchnął go solidnie i stoczył się z łóżka. - Słodkich snów, kochanie - zagruchał, wczołgawszy się z powrotem pod kołdrę na własnym łóżku.  
Draco przesunął się z powrotem na środek posłania, podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę i mocno przygryzł zębami dolną wargę, by powstrzymać się od przeklinania drugiego chłopca.  
- Cholera, ciągle na mnie kapie. - Usłyszał szept Notta. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, plecami do łóżka Teodora i mocno zacisnął powieki, zagłuszając jego głos, tak jak woda wlewająca się do uszu zatapia i zagłusza wszystko, tonąc we własnych snach.

--

Teodor był cichym chłopcem i jadał posiłki siedząc w pewnym oddaleniu od innych. Teraz również siedział w okolicy końca stołu, jego ręka spoczywała w pobliżu szklanki z sokiem dyniowym, a on sam grzebał widelcem w jajecznicy.  
Draco odwrócił się do Pansy i oparł podbródek na pięści. Pansy mówiła coś cichym głosem do dziewczynki siedzącej obok niej.  
- Mogłam jedynie pomyśleć, że _żartowała_. To było normalnie obrzydliwe... - Na chwilkę skierowała wzrok na Dracona, zanim ponownie zwróciła się do koleżanki. Draco był w stanie stwierdzić, że jej nie słuchała - kiwała głową i mruczała 'mm-hm' ale kątem oka ukradkiem zerkała na niego. Jej stopa trąciła pod stołem jego stopę, czubek jej buta dotknął jego palców - sekretne małe _cześć_ przeznaczone tylko dla niego. Trącił ją w odpowiedzi i odwrócił się, żeby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Notta, który siedział blady i posępny, wciąż grzebiąc w jajecznicy ale w ogóle jej nie jedząc.  
- Nott - zawołał Draco - wszystko ok?  
Teodor podniósł głowę i uniósł brew. Draco zauważył czarne kręgi rysujące się pod jego czarnymi oczami.  
- Jestem tylko zmęczony - odpowiedział i odłożył widelec, zamiast tego sięgając po sok z dyni. - Kapało z sufitu przez całą cholerną noc. Nie zmrużyłem oka. - Coś sprawiło, że samiutki kącik jego ust uniósł się w górę.  
Draco przekrzywił głowę, niepewny jak odpowiedzieć. Pansy ponownie trąciła jego stopę.  
- Draco - zaczęła – pamiętasz, że mamy iść potem nad jezioro, prawda? Po zajęciach? - Przygryzła niepewnie wargę i uniosła brew.  
_Oczywiście_, że pójdą nad jezioro. Mimo to powiedział chłodno i nonszalancko:  
- Ok. - Chociaż tak naprawdę nie mógł się już doczekać tego ich spotkanka. Nic nie mogło równać się z miękkimi ustami Pansy dotykającymi jego ust i jej drobną figurą wtuloną w jego ramię, podczas gdy będą obserwować świetliki. Uśmiechnęła się, drobne uniesienie ust, tylko dla niego.  
Nagle Draco poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Teodora. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz, którego Draco nie potrafił odcyfrować. Potem uśmiechnął się krzywo, zerkając na Pansy, lekko potrząsnął głową i posłał Draconowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

--

Draco był niemal sztywny z niecierpliwości kiedy Profesor Binns powoli zbliżał się do końca lekcji historii. Chciał zobaczyć Pansy. Stary grzyb przekroczył czas, a ona prawdopodobnie czekała już nad jeziorem! Draco wiercił się niespokojnie, książki spakował już do torby i był gotowy do wyjścia. Pozostali uczniowie również zaczęli szurać nogami, aż w końcu Binns potrząsnął głową w zasmuceniu, po czym machnął ręką i pozwolił im iść.  
Pierwotnie plan Dracona zakładał krótki wypad do dormitorium w celu pozostawienia torby z książkami, a dopiero potem spotkanie się z Pansy, ale doszedł do wniosku, że skoro Binns skradł mu te kilka dodatkowych minut, najlepiej będzie jeśli od razu uda się nad jezioro.  
Znalazł Pansy siedzącą na skraju wody na podwiniętych nogach, zrywającą źdźbła trawy, rzucającą je na powierzchnię jeziora i patrzącą jak kołyszą się i odpływają.  
- Parkinson - powiedział tytułem pozdrowienia i usadowił się obok niej, na tyle blisko, by ich ramiona mogły się zetknąć gdy tylko trochę się pochyli.  
Odwróciła się z uśmiechem.  
- Malfoy - odpowiedziała, przeciągając sylaby, powoli i z zadowoleniem, czerpiąc przyjemność z tej ich gry. Podała mu źdźbło trawy. Wziął je i skręcił szybko pomiędzy palcami.  
- A więc... - zagadnęła i niemal natychmiast Draco zaczął ją całować, radując się miękką pieszczotą jej warg na swoich, kiedy oddawała mu pocałunek, wtulała się się o niego, delikatnie dotykała dłonią jego ramienia. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie, a Draco zaczął składać lekkie pocałunki, jak szepty, wzdłuż linii jej szczęki, szyi, pocałunek - tchnienie na obojczyku. Pansy podparła paluszkiem jego podbródek, kierując go z powrotem do swoich ust, bardziej natarczywie tym razem niż przy pierwszym pocałunku. Popchnęła go do tyłu, aż musiał oprzeć się na łokciach i unieść głowę, by w pół drogi spotkać jej usta. Jej dłonie były w jego włosach, zanurzone w delikatnych, potarganych przez wiatr pasemkach. Ugryzł leciutko jej dolną wargę, a dziewczyna wydała gardłowy dźwięk, zachęcając go by kontynuował. Było to cudownie rozkoszne, ale naraz naszły go nieproszone myśli o chudym jak patyk chłopcu, wspinającym się na jego łóżko i pytającym o śmierć, jego ciemnych, ciemnych oczach, chmurnych i podkrążonych jak niebo tuż przed burzą.  
- Draco? - Głos Pansy, wznoszący się się w zapytaniu, przywrócił go, oszołomionego, do teraźniejszości. Jej śliczna twarz, delikatna i drobna, pochylała się nad nim, bystre brązowe oczy studiowały jego wyraz twarzy. - Przez chwilę cię tu nie było - wyszeptała, muskając ustami koniuszek jego ucha.  
- Wybacz - wymruczał, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jej talii, odczuwając radość z dotykania czegoś realnego i ciepłego. Skupił się na tym odczuciu, a także na ciepłej wieczornej bryzie, która była rzadkością.  
Wkrótce potem wrócili do środka, ponieważ bryza przeszła w chłodny powiew a słońce zniknęło, pogrążając wszystko w różnych odcieniach tej samej, opresywnej jednostajności.

--

Pomimo tego, iż wszyscy twierdzili, że Pansy go uwielbia - co ona sama potwierdzała - nie tkwiła u jego boku przez cały dzień i Draco czuł się - jeśli nie niekompletny, to przynajmniej nieco zziębnięty - kiedy jej nie było. Każdy pokój wspólny miał kominek, ale w komnatach Slytherinu panowały nieco surowsze temperatury, z powodu lodowatej wody nieustannie napierającego na mury zamku jeziora. Nigdy nie robiło się tu naprawdę ciepło. Draco zastanawiał się, jakby to _naprawdę_ było zostać spalonym na śmierć.  
Opuszczając pokój wspólny by poszukać jakichś koców, którymi mógłby się owinąć, i szczęśliwy, że uporał się z lekturą wymaganych tekstów na historię magii, usiadł na łóżku, gapiąc się tępo na swoje buty i słuchając stłumionego, dziwnie ciężkiego odgłosu wody, skapującej z zewnętrznego świata do środka.  
- Znowu cholerne kapanie.  
Draco wiedział, zanim jeszcze się odwrócił, że był to Teodor.  
- Mam na myśli... Zobacz sam co się dzieje! Mówiłem już o tym Filchowi. Powiedziałem mu, żeby załatał tę cholerną dziurę. - W jego głosie nie było jakiejś szczególnej złości, ale patrzył w dół, na swoje łóżko, marszcząc brwi, bardziej z zażenowaniem niż z irytacją. Zauważył spojrzenie Dracona i wskazał na dużą, mokrą plamę niedaleko wezgłowia łóżka. - Widzisz?  
- Sam ją załataj - zasugerował Draco.  
- Nie mogę. Jest jakieś zaklęcie, które to uniemożliwia - wierz mi, próbowałem. - Jego usta wygięły się lekko, albo na wspomnienie czegoś zabawnego albo w zamyśleniu. Obie emocje nie wyglądały specjalnie różnie na jego twarzy. - Nie, gdyby pozwolili uczniom reperować każdą starą rzecz, którą by chcieli naprawić, mielibyśmy kawałki sufitu non stop zmieniające miejsce. Tyle się dowiedziałem. Powiedziałem Filchowi.  
Draco skopał z siebie buty i położył się, zamykając oczy, podczas gdy kilku innych chłopców weszło do dormitorium i zaczęło grzebać w swoich kufrach, wyciągając kołdry i mrucząc do siebie i między sobą. Jeden z nich zakasłał, jakby potknął się o własny oddech.  
Draco zastanawiał się, jakby to było się zadławić. Czy w panice czułby, że wszystko się kończy, zamyka, staje się... dziwne? Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, dopóki nie skończył wyobrażać sobie tej sytuacji, że cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. Wypuścił go powoli, skupiając się na swoich rozszerzających się płucach i uczuciu towarzyszącemu wciąganiu w nie zimnego i wilgotnego powietrza.  
- No więc kto umiera?  
Draco odemknął jedno oko. Teodor ściągał z siebie sweter, zmieniając go na bluzę od piżamy, i kiedy Draco nie odpowiedział od razu, spojrzał na niego.  
- Wszyscy - zdecydował w końcu Draco, a Teodor zmarszczył nos.  
- Zbyt logiczne.  
- No cóż, cieszę się, że znam twoją opinię.  
- Nie, nie cieszysz się. - Teodor wsunął się pod koce, dygocąc. Bezcelowo uderzył raz czy dwa razy w mokrą plamę. - Nie obchodzi cię to.  
- Ok - powiedział Draco, pragnąc by ta rozmowa już się skończyła. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było umrzeć, gdyby nikogo to nie obchodziło.  
Wszyscy pozostali chłopcy powyłączali światła i pokój pogrążył się w gęstej ciemności, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy jego oczy przystosowały się, ciemność nieco zrzedła, a zarysy rzeczy stały się widoczne. Mógł zobaczyć Teodora, kręcącego się, przewracającego się z boku na bok, z boku na bok i jeszcze raz i znowu, w niekończącym się cyklu niewygody. Draco przypuszczał, że rano oczy drugiego chłopca będą mogły opowiedzieć historię jego bezsenności.  
Nagle Teodor uspokoił się. Nastąpiła chwila wypełniona, zdawałoby się, absolutną ciszą. A potem nadpłynął szept:  
- Śpisz?  
Draco udał, że tak.

--

Draco zdecydował, że jego życie stało się niespokojnym cyklem przebudzeń, śniadań, myślenia o śmierci i zasypiania do wtóru usypiającego dźwięku jeziora, powoli wypróżniającego się na łóżko Teodora.  
Pociągnął łyk soku dyniowego i zastanowił się jakby to było zostać otrutym. Na przykład gdyby skrzaty domowe wznieciły rebelię, pałając żądzą zemsty. Nie, to było zbyt zabawne wyobrażenie - małe, zielone skrzaty, tańczące w swoich poszewkach na poduszki i opróżniające beczki z trucizną do soku dyniowego uczniów. Jeśli _naprawdę_ miałby zginąć od trucizny, nie stałoby się to w ten sposób. Niekoniecznie byłoby to coś bardzo dramatycznego - ot, skrzat domowy wlewający fiolkę trucizny do jego napoju, ale nie byłaby to z pewnością taka wrzaskliwa orgia, jakiej wizję podsunął mu jego umysł - maślane ciasteczka fruwające w powietrzu i skrzaty domowe wznoszące dzikie okrzyki i przytupujące do taktu. Nie, byłoby to proste i skuteczne. Napój. Wysączyłby go powoli. Wyobrażał sobie jak paliłby go w gardle, albo rozpływał się po jego żyłach jak lód, sprawiając, że jeszcze mocniej odznaczałyby się na niebiesko. Albo może odbyłoby się to niewinnie, w ogóle nic wielkiego. Być może z lekka zlałby się potem i pomyślał, że sok mu po prostu trochę zaszkodził. Zgiąłby się, pomyślał, coś w nim by ustąpiło, załamało się i zsunąłby się z ławy w dół, pod stół. Uderzyłby brodą o blat stołu albo tyłem głowy o siedzisko. Nie byłoby w tym wdzięku.  
Ktoś poszturchnął go, kiedy na ławie sadowiły się kolejne osoby. Rozejrzał się, zauważając, że stół zapełnił się dość szybko, ale że Teodora nie było - złamanie stałego schematu, nieważne jak niewielkie. Pomyślał z zaniepokojeniem, że ta szczególna zmiana w jakiś sposób nie była pożądana.

- - -

_It's time to go and you already know, yeah, you already know how this will end.  
Czas już iść i ty już wiesz, o tak, ty już wiesz jak to się skończy._  
- DeVotchKa, "How It Ends"

Draconowi nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy by rozglądać się za Teodorem podczas lekcji, więc kiedy wspomniał Pansy, że nie mają razem z nim dosłownie żadnych zajęć spojrzała na niego dziwnie.  
- Ależ owszem, mamy. - Zmarszczyła brwi, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego pytająco, tak jakby podejrzewała go o strojenie sobie jakichś pokrętnych żartów. - Siedzi z tyłu - dodała. Draco odwrócił się natychmiast i zauważył Teodora z tyłu, w rogu. Jego ciemna głowa pochylona była nad kawałkiem pergaminu a pióro poruszało się krótkimi, rwanymi ruchami. Draco zastanawiał się jak wyglądał jego charakter pisma. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek je widział.  
- Ano tak - zamruczał i odwrócił się z powrotem. - Jakoś nigdy nie zauważyłem.  
Jak zwykle po spotkaniu z Pansy nad jeziorem, Draco zwinął się w kłębek pod kołdrą. Dziewczyna dla żartu spryskała go wodą, ale zaczęła krzyczeć i wycofała się, kiedy wielka kałamarnica podpłynęła za blisko brzegu. Chłód lodowatej wody nie do końca ustąpił i Draco zastanawiał się jakby to było zamarznąć na śmierć. Zdecydował, że zaczęłoby się od palców u nóg i u rąk, które najpierw zrobiłyby się zimne, a potem straciłby w nich czucie. Odrętwienie pełzłoby w górę jego łydek, aż do ud. Ramiona by mu dygotały, ale wkrótce przestałby to odczuwać. Zastanawiał się, czy w miarę tracenia czucia czułby się coraz spokojniejszy, i czy jego serce zwolniłoby do ślimaczego tempa, zmęczone, wycieńczone nieustannym pompowaniem i ogrzewaniem, aż w końcu po prostu przestałoby uderzać, jak dziewczynka nie mająca już siły skakać przez skakankę, i stanęło. A on by umarł, siny i skulony w kłębek.  
- Potrzebuję choć trochę cholernego snu.  
Zaskoczony Draco drgnął i przez chwilę rzucał się na łóżku. Zwężając oczy, popatrzył na Teodora, który zbliżył się niepostrzeżenie i pochyliwszy się lekko zaczął sadowić się na jego łóżku. Draco wypuścił odrobinę powietrza – prawie syknięcie, prawie słowo - ale koniec końców odturlał się na drugą stronę materaca.  
Nie było tak dziwnie, jak Draco się obawiał. Teodor leżał po jednej stronie, Draco po drugiej; nie stykali się ze sobą za wyjątkiem ramion i łokci. Do tego Teodor był chudy, tak chudy, że prawie w ogóle nie zajmował miejsca. Draco zastanawiał się, ile mógł ważyć i jak by to było umrzeć z głodu. Nie był pewny jak by się to odczuwało, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie scenariusza, który by do tego pasował. Nie mógł udać, że czuje pustą jamę, którą, jak przypuszczał, byłyby jego żołądek i klatka piersiowa. Zasnął z jedną ręką na sercu, jakby chcąc czuć jego wibracje w dłoni.  
Rano Teodora nie było w jego łóżku - kiedy Draco wykręcił się, żeby spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku, zobaczył, że nie było go też w jego własnym. Nie przejmując się tym zbytnio, ale zarazem odczuwając zaciekawienie, Draco rozejrzał się za nim przy stole podczas śniadania. Nie było go.  
Pansy wyglądała dziś szczególnie ślicznie, jej różowe usta uśmiechały się lekko za każdym razem, kiedy udało jej się pochwycić spojrzenie Dracona. Posmarował jej sucharka miodem i patrzył jak go zjada, a miód skapuje jej na brodę. Wzdrygnęła się i zaśmiała z zażenowaniem, ale Draco wyciągnął rękę ponad stołem i schwytał kroplę miodu na kciuka.  
- Ładnie wyglądasz - powiedział. Zarumieniła się, pochylając głowę i próbując złapać okruszki sypiące się jej z suchara na kolana.  
Draco ponownie zlustrował stół, omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie - przy drzwiach! Teodor wydał mu się jakoś poszarzały, wymiętoszony, trochę jak starzec, ale było coś w atmosferze wokół niego, co, mimo zmęczenia, sugerowało lekkość kroku lub ciężar zdjęty z ramion.  
Opuszczając salę po śniadaniu, Draco celowo wybrał taką drogę, która zabrała go jak najbliżej Notta. Pozwolił, by ich łokcie zderzyły się, niby przypadkowo, tak jak to się normalnie zdarza przy chodzeniu. Teodor zerknął na niego.  
- Późno przyszedłeś - zaobserwował Draco. Coś w twarzy Teodora drgnęło, ale było to na tyle subtelne, że nie był w stanie określić na czym polega różnica, a potem chłopiec uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. Było to takie samo spojrzenie jakim obdarzyła go Pansy zaledwie dzień wcześniej.  
- Chyba czas na nową parę oczu, co? - Teodor szturchnął Dracona w bok swoim spiczastym łokciem niemal żartobliwie i rzucił mu krzywy uśmiech, który pod koniec wcale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwy. Atmosfera beztroski zniknęła. - Byłem tu przez cały czas.  
Kłamca.  
Teodor skręcił, oddalając się od Dracona, podczas gdy gromada uczniów, śmiejąc się, kierowała się do swoich klas. Draco nie zapytał, dokąd Teodor idzie - wiedział, że nie będzie go na zajęciach. Nie było go.  
Później, kiedy Draco wpadł do lochów Slytherinu by złapać zapomnianą książkę, zastał Teodora siedzącego przy oknie i czytającego; blade światło słońca rzucało odrobinę koloru na jego twarz. Sięgając w poprzek łóżka by podnieść książkę z nocnego stolika, Draco zwęził oczy w szparki. Pościel była ciepła, jakby ktoś dopiero co ją opuścił.  
- Dobra książka? - spytał zwięźle. Oczy Teodora zdawały się skupiać mocniej na stronicach przed sobą.  
- Tak. - Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się.  
- Czy ktoś siedział na moim łóżku?  
- Nie. - Oczy Teodora w dalszym ciągu skierowane były gdzie indziej, jakby nie był gotowy by wypowiedzieć czające się na końcu języka słowo. W końcu spojrzał na Dracona. - Zauważyłbym.  
Draco wyszedł.

--

Przerwa na lunch i reszta zajęć minęły zdumiewająco szybko. Teodor nie pokazał się na żadnych z nich. Kiedy nadszedł czas obiadu i Draco nie zobaczył nawet śladu Teodora, niczego, co świadczyłoby o tym, że ktoś taki jak Teodor w ogóle przebywa w tej szkole, schował do kieszeni dwa sucharki, starannie zawinął jeden z pasztecików w serwetkę i ruszył w kierunku lochów Slytherinu.  
Teodor był odwrócony plecami do drzwi, ale wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu, w którym Draco zastał go wcześniej. Nie posunął się też specjalnie dalej w czytaniu książki. Draco obserwował go - jak mu się wydawało, niezauważenie - ale Teodor poruszył się lekko i zapytał, nie odwracając się:  
- Co jest?  
Dopiero po chwili Draco zdołał sklecić jakąś odpowiedź.  
- Nigdy nie dowiesz się jakie jest zakończenie jeśli nadal będziesz czytać tak wolno – oznajmił nietaktownie. Teodor w dalszym ciągu patrzył na książkę, ale Draco wyczuł, że już jej nie czytał.  
- Już wiem jakie jest zakończenie. Nie śpieszy mi się tam - odpowiedział w końcu. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że nie mówił tylko o książce.  
Położył przyniesione jedzenie na stoliku przy łóżku i popchnął je lekko w stronę Teodora. Teodor zerknął na nie, a potem na Dracona. Coś na kształt uśmiechu błąkało się wokół kącików jego ust. Sprawdził numer strony, zamknął książkę, odłożył ją na bok i odwrócił się, w pełni ogarniając Dracona wzrokiem.  
- No to kto umiera? - zagadnął. Draco wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na jedzenie.  
- Przyniosłem to dla ciebie. - Dotknął brzegu jednej z serwetek, tak jakby chciał zrobić coś więcej, na przykład rozwinąć ją i podać zawartość drugiemu chłopcu. Ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego chwycił jeden z sucharów i rzucił Teodorowi.  
- Nikniesz w oczach. - Cień uśmiechu zniknął z twarzy chłopca. Nie należało tego mówić. Teodor nie złapał suchara i nie odpowiedział. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - No więc kto umiera? - spytał Draco żartobliwie, starając się rozluźnić zapadły nagle ciężki nastrój. Czarne oczy Teodora wpiły się w jego własne, zdawały się absorbować całe światło w pokoju.  
- Ja.

- - -

_Five, four, three, two, one—no one can stop me to go. You'll never see me again.  
Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden – nikt nie może zabronić mi odejść. Nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. _  
- Air, "Surfing on a Rocket"

W ciągu tej milisekundy, zanim Teodor przemówił, Draco zrozumiał. To zdecydowanie nie o książce Teodor mówił wcześniej. _Już wiem jakie jest zakończenie. Nie spieszy mi się tam. _  
Coś ścisnęło się w jego piersi – panika, smutek, potrzeba powiedzenia czegoś, czegokolwiek znaczącego, co mogłoby zatuszować to, co czuł wobec drugiego chłopca. Ale sam nie był nawet pewien co to było. Po raz pierwszy nie zastanawiał się jakby to było umrzeć, a zamiast tego zastanawiał się jakby to było być Teodorem Nottem. Przypuszczał, że na jedno wychodzi. Jednak to nie o samej śmierci rozmyślał. Tylko o tym, że Teodor siedzi na łóżku, jego stopy nie sięgają podłogi, a woda z jeziora skapuje z sufitu lądując tuż obok jego dłoni. Tylko o tym, że jego twarz nie zdradza żadnych uczuć poza obojętnością. To właśnie o tym myślał.  
Oświadczenie tego typu, zapowiadające rychłą śmierć przynajmniej jednej z obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób, wymaga jakiejś odpowiedzi, a Draco nie miał żadnej. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś z siebie wydobyć - zdecydował, że nawet nie musiałoby to być tak bardzo znaczące - nawet coś tak banalnego jak _Przykro mi_ na razie by wystarczyło. Nie zdołał wydać żadnego dźwięku. Zbyt trudno było powiedzieć to, co chciał powiedzieć, a jedyna myśl, która przychodziła mu do głowy brzmiała: _Teodor_. Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, poczuł smak żółci.  
- Dostałem czego chciałem - powiedział Teodor, wciąż obserwując jak Draco walczy by zaczerpnąć powietrza, by przemówić. - Cholera - dodał po chwili, niemal pod nosem - nie chcę, żeby to była jakaś rozwlekła spowiedź czy coś takiego - oznajmił stanowczo, spokojnie. W końcu zabrzmiało to jak lista. - Po pierwsze: nie, nie chciałem _tego_... - Wskazał na siebie. Draco założył, że miał na myśli kwestię umierania. - Po drugie: tak, to... - Wykonał ręką gest, kreśląc wyimaginowaną linię pomiędzy sobą a Draconem, jakby łącząc ich przy pomocy jakiejś niewidzialnej liny - jest to, czego chciałem. Kaprys samolubnego chłopca, pragnienie związku – jakiegoś, jakiegokolwiek. - Jego usta ponownie zacisnęły się w wąską linię i Draco wyczuł, że chłopiec coś przemilcza.  
_To naprawdę nie najlepszy moment, by coś ukrywać_ - pomyślał, ale nie był pewien czy byłby w stanie wysłuchać więcej. Gardło go paliło.  
- Po trzecie... - Głos Teodora załamał się na słowie i Draco zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że gardło drugiego chłopca też mogło płonąć. - Po trzecie - zaczął ponownie. Tym razem wyszło to spokojniej. Pewnie. Stanowczo. - mam tylko miesiąc.  
Draco przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, mocno. Posmakował krwi. Słonej. Ciepłej. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na krawędzi materaca, każdy mięsień w jego ciele napięty, naprężony, gotowy do biegu. Nie chciał tego słyszeć, nie chciał tego słyszeć, nie chciał się przejmować, to było bolesne a on nie wiedział dlaczego. Ugryzł mocniej. Więcej krwi. Bardziej słono. Przełknął. Zrobi to. Poradzi sobie z tym. Zostanie.  
- Ok.  
Uciekł.

- - -

_Let it fall down, I'm ready for the end.  
Niech kurtyna opadnie, jestem gotowy na koniec_  
- John Vanderslice, "Exodus Damage"

Woda była ciemna i wyglądała na zimną. Jej skraj pluskał, podchodząc do jego stóp, ponaglając go by dołączył do fal. To chłodna bryza sprawiła, że Teodor objął barki ramionami, że spojrzał wstecz na zamek. To lodowaty oddech podniósł włosy z jego czoła i sparzył jego policzki dreszczem, biegnącym od czubka głowy w dół, w dół kręgosłupa. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na szacie. Radował się ruchem mięśni, mózgu i nerwów, pracujących razem jak jedno. Skupił się na odczuwaniu każdego ruchu, zginając powoli palce, jeden po drugim, zaciskając je na tkaninie, mnąc ją w dłoni, potrząsając ramionami by się ogrzać. Tupnął nogami, rozkoszując się ich zderzeniem z ziemią. Jeśli miał umrzeć, to śniadanie, które opuścił, zbyt zajęty wymiotowaniem do muszli klozetowej, było tym czego nie chciał. To powolne marnienie i znikanie było tym czego nie chciał.  
Wciągnął głęboko lodowate powietrze, tak głęboko, jego płuca były go tak pełne. Zatrzymał je tam, przygotował się na zetknięcie z lodowatą wodą i wkroczył w nią, idąc dalej i dalej, aż kamienisto piaszczyste dno opadło i zaczął tonąć. Oczy miał otwarte.  
Było pięknie, dziwne rośliny wodne kołysały się bezgłośnie, jak tancerze wyciągający ręce ku powierzchni; wielkie głazy spoczywały na dnie jeziora, wciąż tak daleko - jezioro było dużo większe niż wydawało się z góry. Było zdumiewające. Wypuścił wielki haust nabranego wcześniej powietrza, obserwując jak wielkie, przejrzyste bańki wędrują do góry i radując się myślą, że stworzył coś tak pięknego bez różdżki - perłowe sfery wznoszące się poprzez ciemną wodę, czarną wodę.  
Płuca zaczęły go palić. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na olbrzymi, mroczny i cichy przestwór wokół siebie, nim zaczerpnął oddech, zapraszając zimną wodę do ust i do płuc, podczas gdy ciężkie szaty ściągały go w dół, jego ręce rozłożone jak skrzydła, włosy odgarnięte z twarzy.

- - -

_They can't hold you anymore.  
Nie mogą cię dłużej zatrzymać_  
- Beck, "Already Dead"

Znaleźli go, później. Klasa mająca zielarstwo.  
Draco był wtedy na eliksirach. Profesor Sprout, biała na twarzy, stanęła w drzwiach odwołując Snape'a:  
- Natychmiast, natychmiast; chłopiec, utopiony...  
Lekcje zostały przerwane.  
Draco nie wiedział co robić; gapił się przez jedno z okien na jezioro – wielkie i czarne - tę _rzecz_, która połknęła Teodora. Wbijając paznokcie w dłoń, pomyślał o Teodorze wiążącym dziś rano sznurówki. Zapinającym koszulę. Nakładającym szatę. Sprawdzającym w lustrze fryzurę. Gardło paliło go znowu i te drobne głupoty wydawały się bez znaczenia. Coś gorącego utorowało sobie drogę w dół jego twarzy. Jego ręka wystrzeliła w górę tak szybko, że kilkoro przechodzących obok uczniów podskoczyło z zaskoczenia. Z furią potarł dłonią policzki, oczy. To nie była łza. Nie płakał.  
W końcu znalazł się w dormitorium Slytherinu, stanął odrętwiale pomiędzy pozostałymi chłopcami, którzy rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami. Łóżko Teodora było bardzo puste.  
Ktoś krzyknął. Jezioro przesączało się przez sufit i podczas gdy inni w końcu uświadomili sobie to, co Draco cały czas powtarzał - że to kiepski pomysł by zakwaterowywać uczniów poniżej poziomu jeziora - Draco był jedynie w stanie myśleć: _Teodor_ i próbować złapać krople na swoją wyciągniętą dłoń. Woda tworzyła na podłodze szybko rosnące kałuże, tak jakby ktoś włączył solidny zraszacz. Uczniowie wspinali się na łóżka, brodzili w wodzie, pokrzykując na siebie i wzywając nauczyciela. Draco stał i zastanawiał się jakby to było zostać zmiażdżonym, gdyby sklepienie zawaliło się na niego, wgniotło go w ziemię, zgiętego pod dziwnym kątem, uwięziło.  
Pojedyncza kropla spadła mu na wargę, łaskocząc ją jak pierwszy pocałunek, i spłynęła w dół jego policzka. Właśnie wtedy zauważył mały zwitek papieru, starannie złożony na czworo, spoczywający u wezgłowia łóżka Teodora. Ujął cienką karteczkę pomiędzy kciuk i palec wskazujący i odetchnął zanim rozwinął brzegi.  
To było jego pismo. Jego odręczne pismo. Palenie w gardle powróciło. Mimo iż były starannie, równo pooddzielane, pojedyncze litery wydawały się ściśnięte i kanciaste.  
_Musiałem mieć jakiś powód by nie spać. Coś by mnie pamiętać?_  
Atrament zaczął ściekać z pergaminu jak tusz do rzęs z twarzy. W pierwszej chwili Draco nie zrozumiał co Teodor miał na myśli, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że woda skapująca na notatkę była wodą z pierwotnego przecieku w suficie. _Oczywiście, oczywiście, oczywiście_. Ostrożnie złożył zwitek papieru z powrotem i ukrył go w szatach. Podniósł głowę do góry, rozkoszując się uczuciem jeziora kapiącego na niego.  
Większość pozostałych uczniów spanikowała i uciekła, ale dwoje pozostało - dwóch chłopców, których imion Draco nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Teraz kierowali wyciągnięte różdżki na sklepienie, mamrocząc zaklęcia, a poszczególne rejony sufitu robiły się znowu suche; powstrzymywali wodę. Jedyne co Draconowi przychodziło do głowy, to to, że uczniom nie wolno tego robić - fragmenty sufitu będą się ciągle przemieszczać...  
- Przestań - krzyknął, kiedy jeden z chłopców skierował różdżkę na sufit nad łóżkiem Teodora. Chwycił go za nadgarstek i zmusił do opuszczenia ręki. Nie obchodziło go to, że Teodor skłamał na temat sufitu. - To musi zostać. - _Coś by mnie pamiętać?_ Draco również użyłby przecieku jako wymówki by nie spać. _Nie śpię nie dlatego, że umieram. Nie śpię, bo cholerne jezioro na mnie kapie._  
A teraz Teodor był padającym deszczem, wciąż powoli zatapiającym dormitorium, pomimo najszczerszych wysiłków bezimiennych chłopców. To jeszcze nie był koniec Teodora.  
Draco rozłożył ramiona szeroko i okręcił się, z uniesioną twarzą i otwartymi ustami, chwytając tyle ile mógł, przełykając i przełykając, łykając łzy, i jezioro, i Teodora. Uścisk, którego nie było. Niewypowiedziane słowa.

- - -

_It's true that the clouds just hung around like black Cadillacs outside a funeral.  
To prawda, że chmury po prostu krążą wokół, jak czarne Cadillaki na pogrzebie._  
- Modest Mouse, "Black Cadillacs"

Pogrzeb odbył się w domu Teodora. Chłopiec miał być pochowany na cmentarzu rodzinnym. Draco nie znał zbyt wielu z obecnych tam ludzi.  
Trumna była otwarta. Draco podszedł wolno, pełen niepokoju na myśl o spojrzeniu na martwego chłopca, który kilka dni wcześniej był w jego łóżku.  
Ludzie wyglądają inaczej po śmierci. Teodor był blady - ale zawsze był blady a jego włosy zawsze były ciemne. To się nie zmieniło. Oczy miał zamknięte a kącikowi ust brakowało lekkiego wygięcia - tego drobnego, niemalże niezauważalnego uniesienia, które mówiło tak wiele. Draco przypuszczał, że to właśnie była dusza. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Wiedział, że nie powinno się dotykać zmarłych. Mimo to lekko dotknął dłonią dłoni Teodora, zaskoczony faktem, że nie czuje się zaniepokojony dotykiem chłodnych palców pod swoimi. Zagryzł wargę, a po chwili cofnął rękę znad trumny, lekko przycisnął usta do swoich palców i odwrócił dłoń do góry, pozwalając by podmuch wiatru uniósł pocałunek.  
Zajęło mu to chwilę nim uświadomił sobie, że płacze, że wilgoć na twarzy pochodzi z jego oczu, a ten dziwny, chrapliwy dźwięk, który słyszy, wydobywa się z jego klatki piersiowej, z jego ust... Zatoczył sie do tyłu, pragnąc oddalić się od wszystkich krzywych spojrzeń. Od wszystkich, którzy w ogóle mogliby zauważyć jego łzy. Nie dotarł zbyt daleko, upadł na kolana za trumną, z głową pochyloną w stronę klatki piersiowej, palcami chwytając się trawy, tak jakby mógł zostać zdmuchnięty jeśli nie będzie się trzymał.  
Stracił wszelkie poczucie tego co wypada, a co nie, które miał jeszcze przed chwilą, poddając się bolesnym dreszczom, szarpiącym jego płuca gdy tak szlochał, nieswojo, bez wprawy. Myślał o Teodorze, zamkniętym w tym pudle, zabitym gwoździami... duszno, duszność, duszenie, duszę się... Jego płuca płonęły. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza; grunt zawirował mu pod stopami. Dygotał z twarzą ukrytą w trawie, ale łzy nieco zelżały, odzyskiwał kontrolę.  
Ze śmiercią na wyciągnięcie dłoni nie musiał rozmyślać jakby to było utopić się, zostać otrutym, czy przebitym mieczem; za to rozrastało się w nim i wypełniało go uczucie wdzięczności za to, że emocje wciąż przebiegają przez jego ciało bolesnymi falami, że jego oddech jest urywany i więźnie mu w gardle, za to, że jego twarz jest lepka, a oczy czerwone od łez i za to, że dane mu jest doświadczyć tych rzeczy. Żył i po raz pierwszy nie myślał o alternatywie. Po raz pierwszy wdychał życie. I to Teodor ofiarowywał mu ten oddech.

--

_Koniec._


End file.
